


A Yule to Remember

by DaniPhandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Framing Story, Gen, Holidays, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPhandom/pseuds/DaniPhandom
Summary: As the Crystal Gems welcome newcomers to their holiday celebrations, Greg reminisces about the first time he celebrated the holidays with the Crystal Gems... and how it brought them so much closer as a family.





	A Yule to Remember

A Yule to Remember

By DaniPhandom

 

  
Beach City

December 24

The smell of warm cookies drifted through the temple, as Steven sat the hot cookie sheet on the counter.  Pearl meticulously adjusted the tree, trying to make it perfect- stealing a meaningful glance back at the portrait of Rose above the door. The temple’s living space was rather cozy this time of year. Every Yule that Steven could remember had been spent in these walls.It was one of the few times that they’d all get together when he was little, all of the Gems and his dad. He smiled, and now there were gonna be even more people he cared about this year! Steven was shaken from his introspection by the slight rustling of a cookie on the wax paper. 

“Amethyst!” He chided playfully, swatting her hand away, “We still have to decorate them… and leave some of them for Santa.”

“Yes, the Santa!” Came another, enthusiastic voice- followed by a half-whisper.  “uh, Steven, what is the Santa?”

Steven laughed, “Santa Claus isn't a what, Peridot- he’s a who.” 

He took a seat at the counter. “Santa’s kind of the nicest guy who ever lived. He was born a long time ago, when these immortals watched over earth. He was just a baby named Claus, back then! Ak, the chief immortal found him, and let the lioness Shiegrah nurse him. The wood nymph Necile found out, and adopted him, raising him as her own. The Immortals, who hadn't really dealt with kids before, loved him… kinda like the gems and me!”

Peridot leaned in, listening closely. “Fascinating!”

“Anyway, when he was old enough, they put him up in a human village and Claus became a friend to all the children in the world!. He cared for them, and invented the first toy! This… didn't go over so well with certain people. There were… monsters, that tempted children to do bad things, and they hated Claus, because when people were kind to children, and children had toys to play with, children tended to  _ not _ do bad things. They tried a lot of things to try and get rid of Claus, and toys, but in the end, the Immortals went to war and the monsters lost. But Claus still wanted to expand what he did… so they gave him deer from their forest to pull his sleigh in the sky, so Claus could give gifts to  _ all  _ the kids of the world.”   
“... _ all _ of the children? ...how would the Claus measure this in regards to nonhuman sentients?”

Amethyst chuckled at that, “Pff, Peridot. It's not like he measures it by  _ height. _ ”

“But yeah, Claus was made immortal and now every year Santa gives toys to all the good kids.”

“...and the… bad kids?” Peridot asked.

“Coal,” Steven replied simply, “Not sure the reasoning behind that, honestly. I think it was more for the parents in the old days.”

Peridot tilted her head.

“...what, that too boring?”

Amethyst’s body shifted, growing cloven hooves, horns.

“In some of the variations, the bad kids get dragged away by a krampus!” 

Steven shook his head with a little laugh as Amethyst began her usual variety of roughhousing with Peri, taking advantage of the distracted Amethyst to start decorating the cookies- squeezing icing from a piping bag as he bearded the Santa cookies.   
Soon enough, there was a honk from outside the temple- and the door opened as Greg arrived with the guest of honor.   
Connie beamed as she headed into the temple, taking off her coat. In no time at all, she was swept off her feet into Steven’s arms.    
“Happy Yuletide, Connie!” he greeted.   
“Thanks, it’s my first,” she admitted.

Steven’s eyes widened, “Oh man, Connie, we gotta make sure it’s your best ever!”

Connie chuckled, “I’m sure it will be.”

Greg gave a small smile, “The important part of Yule is spending it with the people you love, Schtuball.”   
“I don’t think either of us will be short on that, Mr. Universe,” Connie grinned back. 

Garnet gave a small smile from the couch, looking from the tree toward the group. “We’ve never been short on that… even before we were used to each other." “Remember our first Yule, Greg?”   
He smiled softly, “That I do, Garnet. It was just a few months after Rose and I first met…”   
  


Years before...   
Greg and Rose sat on the hand of the temple, watching the snow drift peacefully down 

“I love the Yuletide season,” Greg sighed.   
“Yuletide?” Rose asked, “Is that what they celebrate now? It’s been a while since I last really invested in the… holidays you celebrate.”   
“...what, they don’t have something like it in space where you come from?” Greg asked.

Rose shook her head. 

Greg rubbed his head awkwardly.  “Where do I even start...?”

“I want to know why  _ you _ find it special.”   
“...Well, Yuletide is the one time of year my family always seemed to pull together,” Greg replied, “Because Yuletide’s a day about spending it with the people you care about, traditions to show gratitude.”

Rose smiled, “That sounds wonderful, a whole holiday about how much you care about each other?”

Greg grinned, “Yeah, it is something. I guess we all kind of figured that when the world seems its least alive, we need to be thankful for the people around us.”   
“...I want to do it.”

Greg looked to Rose, with a bemused smile.”Yeah?”   
“All of us. Follow me!” 

Rose moved quickly for someone of her size, as she rose to head back into the temple.

“Whoa, whoa!”

Greg headed quickly after her, left to kind of awkwardly wait as she dragged the others into the main room of the temple. He gave a bit of a nervous wave at the arrival of a somewhat annoyed Pearl.

“Where’s the fire?” Amethyst chuckled as Rose scooted her on her feet into the room.   
Garnet- leaning against the wall- had already been waiting.   
“Future vision?” Amethyst asked.   
“Future vision,” she replied with a small smile.

Rose beamed as she pulled Greg to her side. “Go on, Greg. Tell them!”

“.:.uh, I was just telling Rose about the Yuletide-“ Greg began, flushing slightly.

“Isn’t that what you call it when you put up all those wasteful garish displays and pour into those crowded mercantile centers?” Pearl replied, with a skeptical gaze, arms crossing in front of her..

Greg gave a nervous laugh, “some of us. There’s a lot of traditions that built up around it, but the real meaning of Yule isn’t about all that, Pearl. It’s a time people get together to celebrate life, and each other. We exchange gifts with the people around us to show them how much we care about them- things that make them smile, or made us think of them. We spend time together on food, and conversation, and, well, making good memories together. Every family has their own specific traditions, but that’s the core of what a family Yuletide is about.”

Rose beamed. “And we’re going to do it all!”   
“Aw yeah, partyyy!” Amethyst proclaimed, pumping a fist.

Pearl let out a small weary chuckle, unable to resist Rose’s exuberance. “I suppose if it’s about appreciating each other, it could be rather gratifying.”   
“That’s the spirit!” Greg replied, “I’ll start figuring out the decorations. There’s no fireplace for stockings, but you guys have plenty of room for a big tree.”

“A tree?” Amethyst asked, “I don’t think we’re ready to break up the ground…”

Greg shook his head, “no, not a live one. A Yule tree! There’s enough around town you’ve probably seen them in the winter. They cut down big evergreens, put on lots of decorations, and a Valknut on top?”

“...Right. We can get the tree.” Garnet replied, “sounds simple enough.”

“I’ll check storage for the decorations my family used. I’d also bring food, but you guys don’t eat, so…”

Rose let out a warm chuckle, “no, but maybe a little bit wouldn’t hurt. You said it was part of the celebration, and I want to experience it all.”

  
  


“...so Rose just jumped on board, just like that?” Connie asked, engrossed.

“Yeah, that was her way of doing things,” Greg replied, “from zero to a hundred on a dime. She didn’t go halfway on anything. When Rose Quartz set her mind on an idea, she didn’t let go until it was done. Reminds me a bit of someone else I know.”

Greg gave Pearl a knowing glance. Pearl flushed a slight grey-blue.

“Oh, well, you know.” She adjusted the angle of the silver Valknut atop the tree just slightly, so that the lower plane of the triangles was perfectly parallel to the ground, giving a small nod. “If you’re going to do something, you may as well do it to the best of your ability.”

Greg  chuckled, “Mmhm. That kind of ended up being the problem, as I recall…”

  
  


The Beach City Mini Mall bustled with foot traffic. Greg unfolded the note in his hand- the handwriting was beautiful, the cursive bordering on calligraphic- to reread it as he took a seat on a bench to wait.

_ Greg, _

_ Normally I would never ask something like this of you, but loath as I am to admit it, I need your help. Meet me at the ‘Beach City Mini Mall’ at eleven. _

_ Pearl. _

He wondered what it could possibly be that got Pearl worked up enough to ask  _ him  _ for help- especially in such an unclear way. She had often made it very clear she tolerated him more than actually liked him. And yet here he was, watching her walk down the mall walkway towards the bench where he’d waited for her. “Hey, Pearl. So, uh. What’s the deal?”

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“...I needed someone close to her like I am, because while I’ve already found perfect options for Amethyst and Garnet, I… I’m having…” her lips seemed almost to labor with the admission as she pushed it out, “ _ difficulties _ settling on what sort of gift I should get for Rose.” 

Greg blinked. “...really? Is that all? I’d be glad to take you shopping around, Pearl.” He grinned as he stood,leading into the flow of the mall walk. “The Yule spirit’s all around, and it can be quite the muse for gift giving.” 

She nodded a bit, following as he led her toward a department store- around a velvet cordoned circle that didn’t seem to be around anything.

“...weird, usually Bluffton’s has a tree out here,” Greg spoke half to himself, hurrying a bit to try and avoid the sales staff- cosmetics was the entrance department and those people got pushy.

“Ohh, your skin is  _ gorgeous _ ,” a younger associate gushed as she approached Pearl, “What do you use?”

“...use?” Pearl asked.

Greg fought back a laugh, “My friend’s, uh, not from here. I’m helping her shop for someone special.” He politely thanked the associate and tried to get back on track but—

“Sample our newest perfume?”

Pearl squinted as the next rep spritzed onto a card before handing it to her. She brought the card to level with her face examining it. Earth was so  _ strange _ sometimes.

“It does smell lovely, but why would I give someone perfume? What’s the message? ‘You smell’?’”

Greg nervously chuckled, before leading her into the main store. “What I tend to do when I’m shopping is walk the place, see what catches my eye,” he explained, “what makes me think of them?”

She hummed, half looking at the people as much as the clothes. “But how should I know what she needs?”

He laughed, “Come on, Pearl, you  _ know _ Rose. You’ve been with her since way before we even invented gift exchanges. When we find something you’ll know.” 

Greg paused at a small rack in the middle of the aisle, lifting a small package of star-shaped earrings, “Too obvious?”

“If she wanted those as part of her outfit, she could change her clothing at will,” she replied, shaking her head.

"The point isn't about if they need it, it's that you’re showing your affection and appreciation.”

“Is this shop all about adornments?” She asked, trying to get to the point as they walked through the store.

“...yeah, mostly. Clothes, make up, some small gifts and housewares. And, well. Even if you needed makeup we already kind of made an impression there.”

“I guess I just don’t understand how you see affection in a gift meant to enhance someone’s appearance. Isn’t that like telling them they should try harder?”

“...not exactly,” he replied, “that kind of thing’s usually for people who enjoy trying new looks or looking extra nice. It’s its own memory too, because you’re kind of giving something they can make regular use of, that makes them think of you. Like how Rose took one of my t-shirts.”

Pearl nodded thoughtfully. “Perhaps there’s potential in it, but I think I’d rather do something more personal.”

“Yeah, I can definitely get that,” he replied as he led back out- the associates still looking at the two a bit strangely as they headed back into the main mall concourse, squeezing past a large crowd of children and parents. Pearl looked past them to their destination- a man in a beard and a red suit, assisted by a four other humans in fanciful costumes. “What is  _ that? _ ” Pearl asked, curious.

“Oh, that’s Santa Claus and his four deputies. Part of the tradition for kids, since they can’t really give, is that the gifts they get in the morning all come from Santa Claus. He flies around the world and rewards the good children with gifts,” Greg explained, before lowering his voice a bit, “but of course Santa’s really just mom and dad.”

Pearl’s lips formed an “oh” before nodding understandingly. “They certainly seem excited for it. Children  _ are _ one of the more impressive aspects of your organic nature. How in such a short span, they change so much.”

“Yeah, I hear kids add a whole other layer of enjoyment to Yule,” Greg agreed, before blinking and adding, “wait, you guys don’t have kids?” 

Pearl shook her head. “Gems are put into the world fully formed as we were meant to be. Your lives are such a blink of an eye, but you change more in that span than a Gem may in their entire lifespan.”

“No wonder Rose is so fascinated,” Greg breathed, as he kept leading Pearl along the path, mulling over the thought that the Gems didn’t quite have a frame of reference for childhood.It would certainly explain the way Rose and Amethyst could occasionally act.

“Anyways. We’d better get moving. I still need to perfect this ‘shopping’ so I can find the perfect gift for Rose.”

Greg shrugged, “I guess. Perfect’s a lot to strive for, Pearl.”

Pearl bristled, strolling ahead into the concourse. She’d stop a ways ahead- a sight jarring her more than a little- the display of a jewelry shop, with a display of diamond and pearl jewelry. She blanched, in so much as she could. She knew these were just dead earth rocks, but something about it still gave her a visceral discomfort, rubbing her forehead a bit as she turned away- buying Greg time to catch up.   
“...you okay, Pearl?” he asked.

“...Of course I’m not okay!” she finally burst, “I’m stuck in the middle of this stupid human thing, I have no idea what to do, and I’m going to get shown up by  _ you _ because this is one of  _ your _ customs!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Pearl. Yuletide… isn’t a competition,” he began, thinking a moment before letting a hand settle on her shoulder, “The best Yule presents, the ones you remember, aren’t always about the gift itself. It’s about the person, the story, the sentiment. You know what gift I remember from my childhood, Pearl?”   
She looked at him uncertain.    
“Every year til the last few she was with us, Nana DeMayo would start early and knit the whole family sweaters,” he revealed, “And they weren’t the greatest looking things, and honestly, sometimes they weren’t even comfortable if we’d grown too much, but we all loved them. Because they were from Nana, and that  _ made _ them special to us. If I still fit into mine, I’d still wear it. Because it makes me think of her. Even with… everything, you’re still one of her best friends. I’m sure whatever you get her, she’ll love it”

And for the first time, Pearl began to see, just a little bit, what Rose saw in the man standing beside her, and her lips slowly curled upward into a bit of an understanding smile. “...thanks, Greg.”   
He smiled back, “Hey, it’s nothing. Yuletide means peace and goodwill, and no one should let themselves get that worked up about it. It’s a time to be happy.”   
  


By the time Greg arrived on the eve of Yule, the burning room a very tall tree, lit in multiple colors, with golden ribbons and red tinsel, and plenty of ornaments. Amethyst was adding a few of the bubbles to the tree as he own little contribution.

“Wow, you guys did great on the tree,” Greg commented to Garnet as he made his way in, with a pretty decent size bundle slung over his back.   
Amethyst quickly tried to hide a certain ornament with writing on it Greg wasn’t quite quick enough to catch- Bluffton’s.

He couldn’t help laugh- but it was probably too late to do anything about it either way, as he made his way to drop off four presents from the bundle under the tree.   
“So what else is in the sack?” Amethyst asked curiously.

“Oh, I brought a little entertainment!” Greg replied, as he pulled out a long stand, setting up a screen. “My uncle had a hobby of film, so we always had a movie at some point on Yule… and he got me my own setup one year. I have a perfect Yule movie, too.” He struggled with the 8 millimeter projector a moment as he heaved it onto its stand.   
“The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus!” He proclaimed as he uncanned the reel.    
In the door of the room, a pair Greg didn’t recognize appeared, with a number of packages of their own to put under the tree.    
“...I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” he commented. From their size, he would have thought they were kids, if he didn’t know any better. One was red, with hair that reminded him a bit of Garnet’s, the other blue with long hair that obscured her eyes. The red one snickered, while the blue simply smiled a bit of a cool grin, “I’m not sure I’d say that, Greg.”   
Greg shrugged, working the reel into place before beginning to put up some decorations from his bag. Rose was down next. “Oh, it’s all so beautiful,” she gushed, beaming and admiring the room. “Absolutely lovely!”   
“And we’re not even to the presents, yet,” Pearl commented as she followed behind- in a green sweater with a pattern of stars. She had a number of thin boxes. 

“Yeah, why don’t you start?” Greg asked, with a smile.    
Pearl handed out a box to each- starting with Greg. She smiled, “Open it,” she softly urged, before moving on to the others. Greg raised a brow, but opened the box, pulling out a sweater that matched the one Pearl was wearing, his face lighting up a bit as he slid it on.   
“...it’s just like Nana DeMayo used to make,” he said softly, “...well, maybe a bit more comfortable. You made this yourself?”   
Pearl flushed “I did. It took a few tries, but I made them... for everyone. A memento of the first Crystal Gem Yuletide.”   
Rose beamed at the two of them, before starting a group hug. ”This is the beginning of a beautiful tradition.”   
  


“...so that’s how you and Pearl began to get along?” Peridot asked.    
“That’s right,” Greg replied, “and our first Yuletide as a family.”   
“And this year, it’s gonna be another big first,” Steven piped in, grinning exuberantly, “Our first with Connie, and Peridot, and Lapis!”   
“Where  _ is _ Lapis?” Connie asked, “Shouldn’t she be here already?”   
As if on cue, the ocean gem dropped in from the chimney, with a bit of a smile- and a bag.    
Amethyst laughed.   
“Best Santa ever,” Peridot grinned.   
“Alright, family photo time!” Greg called, standing to start setting up the camera, as everyone got in front of the lava pit in the center- decorated like a chimney for the season.   
Garnet smirked a bit as she guided Steven and Connie to the center of the photo.    
“You know, I have a feeling this Yule is going to be just as full of good memories as our first, Steven.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, and Merry Holidays to you all.
> 
> Anyone curious, the Santa Steven describes does exist, and is from L Frank Baum’s Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. It’s a great book, probably my favorite Santa, and I couldn’t resist making him the iconic Santa for Steven’s world.


End file.
